Question: William has walked his dog for a total of $24$ kilometers since he started walking daily. He has been walking $12$ kilometers each day. For how many days has William been walking?
The number of days that William has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $24\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $24\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = 2\text{ days}$